Dreams of What Could Be
by Stargirl-rebels
Summary: Syaoran is left emotionless by the void card. On his 16 birthday he begins to have dreams of what would have happened if the void card hadn't cast itself on him. But the dreams aren't made up. Their real. And the people in them need his help.(S&S/T&E)
1. Default Chapter

Okay. I have been a Card Captor freak for a long time. I never knew till a week ago that there was a ff.net for them. *gasps* so here I go........  
  
I was planning on making another whole powerful god attached to Sakura fic. U no like Haunting Pasts.  
  
But I like this ides better!  
  
Description: Years after Syaoran returns to Hong Kong his emotions still messed up by the void card, he begins to have dreams. On his 15 birthday to be precise. The dreams are what would have happened to him and Sakura if the void card hadn't cast itself on him. As he slowly starts to take comfort in the dream-like trances, he realizes something is very wrong.  
  
**  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" The girl giggled happily. Syaoran walked on indifferently, ignoring the fallen girl. People pulled away from him as he strolled down the hall. Not in a hurry, but just walking. They were afraid of the emotionless boy.   
  
"Li! Li, wait up!" Meilin flew down the halls, after the boy whole didn't pause in his careless stride. Past the fallen blonde girl who was being helped up by a guy on the football team. She grasped his arm trying to make him stop. He didn't falter. Sighing, Meilin matched his speed. "Mother wants you and Aunt Yelan to come over for dinner tonight" She chattered cheerfully. "Don't forget to bring those sisters of yours either" She beamed up at Syaoran, offering him the chance to join the joke. He didn't respond. When his face didn't even twitch she sighed and stopped.  
  
"See you then!" her voice rang out in the halls.  
  
* *   
  
"Baby, why do you hang out with a freak like him?" The guy had sun-bleached blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He had cornered Meiling after lunch at her locker. She carefully placed what was left of her packed lunch in her locker, keeping her face empty. She knew what people said about her cousin. They were frightened by how he never cared.   
  
  
  
She felt a fierce need to protect Syaoran, especially from losers like the one next to her. "The next time you call my cousin a freak, I suggest a mirror" She flounced by, Science book tucked neatly beneath her arm. When they had first arrived at the highschool all the girls had been crazy about Syaoran. In a way she couldn't blame them. Partly still in love with him, she adored the way his messy brown hair flopped in his large amber eyes.   
  
  
  
But he had long since scared most of the girls away. A few still stuck to the belief that he HAD to care. But that was just it. He didn't. He didn't dislike, hate, love, fear or feel honor. He just was. She knew he would pass on her message about dinner, not because he wanted to go, but because he was indifferent to the decision. Why not?  
  
Meilin dropped into her seat and waited for the teacher to arrive.   
  
**  
  
The chocolate pudding was delicious. Meilin heaped her bowl full and wandered into the parlor. Syaoran lay stretched out on the couch, homework in front of him. "Did you like dinner?" Meilin asked, throwing herself into a chair. Shrug. ~stupid! He can't feel like or dislike~ Meilin growled at herself. "Have you tried the chocolate pudding?" She asked taking another bite. "No" His voice was dull and unemotional. "What homework are you doing?" Meilin asked hesitantly, trying to save the conversation. He should be annoyed with her, but instead he acted as if she didn't exist. "Math"  
  
Meilin stuffed more pudding in her mouth, chewing unnecessarily before replying. "Don't you just hate...." She dropped off. He couldn't hate anything. She rushed out of the room at top speed knowing he didn't notice or care.  
  
**  
  
The room devoid of emotion. No posters, scattered homework, or pictures. His mother had designed it, choosing the deep green walls, and king-size bed. Syaoran crawled into the emeralds blankets warmness. He didn't feel tired, or happy. Laying his head down he closed his eyes. Not caring he asked himself what would happen tonight. Since his 15 birthday almost a year ago he had been having the same dream over and over again.   
  
In his dream He stood across the road from a small blue house. White trimmings added to the quaint atmosphere. Every night he tried to walk across the road. And each night he got a little farther before he woke up. He wanted to open the small gate, walk up the sidewalk. But never got close enough.   
  
Tonight as he closed him eyes he felt the familiar falling feeling. Landing across the road he began to walk. Each step felt like he was pulling a large weigh. But tonight he mad it across the road. To the entrance of the gate, was able to reach out. . .  
  
"Wake up! Happy Birthday Li!" A cheery voice shook him out of sleep. He looked up at the ruby eyed girl. Instead of feeling angry he interrupted his dream, Syaoran sat up slowly. "Don't tell me you forgot your birthday!" Meilin giggled stepping back to let Syaoran pass. He walked carelessly pass her. Frowning Meilin began to make his bed. When he had first met her eyes she had seem a flicker in them.   
  
"I can't believe your 16 already" Meilin called over the shower, as she fluffed pillows. Gathering up his homework she placed it in his bag. Her reflection caught her attention as she passed a mirror. She had tied her hair up in pigtails, something she rarely did these days. Ruby eyes laughed in a pretty face. She doubted Syaoran noticed she was wearing a Card Captor outfit Tomoyo had made her several years ago. The outfit had grown with her and still was in perfect condition. Syaoran came out of the bathroom dressed in black. Meilin wrinkled her nose. She hated how impersonal Syaoran looked in black.  
  
"Oh! We received a letter!" Meilin pulled the letter from her pocket. Syaoran made no move to take it. She opened it up quickly, trying to keep his attention. "It's from Sakura!" She beamed at him and read the familiar writing.  
  
~  
  
Dear Meilin and Syaoran,  
  
How are you? Eriol came back from England a few weeks ago. He came back a few weeks ago, he says he's going to stay for good this time. Tomoyo couldn't be happier. It's so kawii! Happy Birthday Syaoran! Hope it's a good one!   
  
~  
  
The rest was aimless chatter about people and places that eluded Syaoran but Meilin appeared to know who they were. When she had finished with a 'Love, Sakura' she folded the letter neatly and placed it in her bag. "Well wasn't that sweet!" Meilin took Syaoran by the arm and steered him outside to the limo.  
  
* *  
  
Having escaped the party Meilin and his mother had planned for him, Syaoran slid into bed. He could hear people laughing and joking downstairs. Closing his eyes he slid into the falling feeling.  
  
He walked confidently across the road and to the gate, This time he felt no weight slowing him down. The gate opened with ease. Syaoran stepped into the small yard. A sigh escaped his lips. "Hello!" A voice spoke from his side. Syaoran looked down at a little girl who stood beside him. Her eyes were like emeralds, her hair a light blonde. She smiled up at the boy. "Why did it take you so long to come over?" She pouted, big emerald eyes glimmering at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran crouched down to the girls height, meeting her eyes with his amber ones. "I don't have any friends! I when I saw you coming over here I got excited! But you took too long!" Syaoran searched his memory, and recalled flashes of gold around the houses corners.  
  
"Well, I'm here now!" He told her. ~Why not play along? It's a dream~ Syaoran thought logically. "What's your name?" He asked the little girl. She took his hand and pulled him towards the house. "Maeve. Mommy didn't want to name me it, but Uncle made her. He said it would protect me. Those are 'forget me nots'" the little girl pointed at the small flowers that rimmed the walkway. "And those are roses." She pointed at a bunch of flowers along the front of the house.  
  
"Maeve. Don't you want to know my name?" Syaoran asked as the girl pulled him up the front stairs. "It's Syaoran" The little girl chirped. Syaoran stopped dead. He knew in the back of his mind this was only a dream. But when in you dreams could you smell flowers? Did you feel the warmth of the girls hand around yours? Syaoran hadn't had a normal dream in years. He either didn't dream or it was about approaching the house.   
  
The little girl dropped his hand and looked up at him nervously. "How do you know that?" Syaoran tried to keep his voice calm. He had never had trouble doing it before. "I just know these things!" The little girl began yelling. "I know you'll have to leave soon, but you will come back. I know Mommy's sleeping upstairs. I know your name is Syaoran! I know sometimes people call you Li! Uncle loves that I see these things. But I hate it! Mummy hates it! Daddy hates it! I want it to go away" Big fat tears ran down her face. She sobbed into her hands.   
  
Syaoran reached out to pat the girls back. She threw herself in his arms, sobbing into his stomach. Syaoran tucked his hands into Maeve's blonde hair. "Make it stop!" the little girl whimpered.  
  
"Syaoran! Were late" Meilin shook her cousin awake frantically. He looked at her wide awake. Getting up he pulled on clothes silently and picked up his bag. It wasn't till he was sitting in the limo beside an obsessing Meilin that he realized a long blonde hair was trapped in his fingers.  
  
SO... YOU LIKE???? I LIKE~ IT'S KINDA GOT A GOOD AURA AROUND IT~~ LUV YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LYA  
  
BTW: IS IT SYAORAN LI OR LI SYAORAN? 


	2. A little girls fears

2 REVIEW ISN'T THAT BAD. *COUGHS* I JUST WANT MORE~~~~~~~~  
  
(/) means memories.  
  
"Li Syaoran. What is the answer to number 4?" The teachers voice was dull. She had been teaching 5 years without incident. She had been a favorite teacher for all five of those years, taking her students on field trips, making up games to learn. Her students marks had always been the highest. Then Mui Yang had to kill himself. It had been a suicide, not a murder. She had taken her students to one of the greatest Emperor's house. It had been turned into a hotel and museum. Yang had slit his own throat with one of the old swords on display in the museum.   
  
She, of course, had been blamed for not watching her students closely enough. Her class work was now closely monitored. She received a booklet every morning instructing her exactly what to teach each day. No games or exceptions. No field trips. She was so bored with this, she often considered quitting. But then she's think of all the money her parents had payed to send her to collage, and foolishly think of taking Mui Yang's was out.   
  
"I don't know, Mrs. Muli" The teacher nodded dully. It was always this way with him. His tests were average but he never answered in class. He bored her, being so neutral. "Li Meilin? How about you?"   
  
* * * *  
  
Syaoran toyed with the hair for a long time. How did he get it? He knew no one with blonde hair. Was the Dream real? Did it really exist? If so, where? When? This was strange. Syaoran ignored Meilin as she came singing down the hall. She threw her arms around his neck, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Syaoran responded by only walking over to his locker. "Oh, sweetie! We got another letter! We really should go back to Japan! I'm meeting my boyfriend after school, s I'll see you at dinner!" She flew off, oblivious to the fact Syaoran was hardly listening.   
  
How did the hair get between his fingers?  
  
****  
  
"Is your homework done?" Yelan asked her son as he mounted the steps towards bed. "Yes, Mother" Syaoran said dully, as his mother turned to talk to his sisters. His room brought comfort, it's warmth slightly comforting. He changed and slid into the bed, closing his eyes. For a few minutes nothing happened. Opening his eyes, Syaoran reached over to the long blonde hair he had laid on his night stand. Clutching his eyes shut he fell.   
  
The road looked the same as it always did. No cars driving along it. Each house had perfectly trimmed yards and neat flowerbed. But the house in front of him was different. None of the houses had people, but a little girl hung onto the gate, motioning for Syaoran to walk across.   
  
"Hello, Maeve" Syaoran said as he reached the gate. Carefully swinging the gate back, so not to dislodge the small girl, he stepped onto the walkway. "Hello, Syaoran" the little girl grasped his hand. "I missed you!" she smiled. Syaoran laughed at the child. "I missed you too, Maeve." Once again he felt the little girl pulling him towards the door.   
  
"I want you to meet my mommy. Maybe you can fix her" The door was a bright blue, just like the 'forget me nots' that lined the walkway. The girl swung the door open and pulled Syaoran in. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. A feeling of dread, sickness and pain filled his chest. He shouldn't be here. ~but it's my dream~ a part of his argued. But he knew that wasn't true. This was not his dream. This was a real living person holding his hand, and he had somehow stumbled on her life, which was very real.   
  
This was not his home, no matter how comfortable he felt here. This home belonged to Maeve and her mother and father. "I must leave here" Syaoran choked out, immediately the gagging stopped. He stood up quickly and walked towards the door. He yanked the handle. Nothing happened. Spinning around his attention was caught by a mirror, An empty mirror. His reflection didn't show in it. "See? I don't belong here!" he yelled in the little girls face. She winced slightly. "You need to brush your teeth" She mumbled. Syaoran stared at her. "Don't you get it? I'm not real! I don't have teeth! Your not holding me hand" He ripped his hand from her grasp. "Of course, you don't belong here" Maeve said quietly.   
  
That calmed Syaoran down significantly. So much he followed Maeve through a doorway, into what must have been the kitchen. "If I don't belong here, then why can't I leave?" He asked her. Silently she opened the fridge and pulled out the jelly. The she walked to the cupboard and brought out the peanut butter. It gave Syaoran a few minutes to glance around the kitchen. It was a warm yellow, with white curtains. Wooden cupboards ranged above the counters, stove and fridge. A small wooden table sat up close to the sliding doors.   
  
"You need to fix us" Syaoran jumped at Maeve's voice. She sounded so lost. Carefully she spread peanut butter on four pieces of bread. "Maeve. Who takes care of you?" Syaoran said quietly. He didn't like how small Maeve was. She couldn't be more than seven years old. "I take care of myself" She whispered spreading jelly on the pieces of bread. "Don't you have a mother?" Syaoran asked as one of the two jelly sandwiches made it into his hand. "Uncle says she's sick. And getting sicker. All she does is sleep. I wish Daddy would come home" Maeve slowly took a bite of her sandwich.   
  
Maeve, where is you father?" Syaoran took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly mess, studying the girl closely. Her green eyes filled slowly with tears. "He's in America. He often does business over there. He's never home. Uncle's sending for him. He says mummy needs him" Syaoran reached over and patted her shoulder. As soon as his fingertips touched her, he was falling.   
  
He sat up in bed covered in sweat. His hand burned. Pulling his knees to his stomach, he rocked. Trying to take away the pain. Why had he tried to touch her? He had felt... something like sympathy. But how? He couldn't feel emotions.  
  
Standing up slowly he walked to his private bathroom. In the mirror his face was pale, his eyes strangely full. Shaking it off he splashed his face with ice cold water. He sat down on the floor.   
  
He didn't return to his bed that night.   
  
***  
  
(Syaoran's Thoughts)  
  
It has to be real. It can't be made up. How else would I have gotten blonde hair in my fingers? Why did I touch her? Was it sympathy? I don't know, I have never felt sympathy. Or maybe it was worry about the girl. But I have never felt that either  
  
A memory raced into his head.  
  
(/)   
  
"At least you changed the song card into a star card" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Yeah, I guess" Sakura muttered. She started to sway. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked just as Sakura collapsed. I caught her, putting my arm around her shoulder. "Sakura? Sakura? Are you all right?" SAKURA?!" I shook her roughly, but she had collapsed into a deep sleep. "Bring her here" a deep voice said behind Tomoyo, Sakura and I. We spun around, at least me and Tomoyo did, I had to support Sakura.   
  
Kero stood there in his true form. He looked worried. "Turning the card is a lot of work for her" he said, voice deep with emotion. I nodded and started to pull Sakura over to him. Placing her on his back, Tomoyo climbed behind. "I'll get her home safely!" She called waving and pulling out that evil camera of hers. I watched them till they were but a dot in the sky.   
  
(/)  
  
The same feeling I had felt in my dream was there. Could I have been worried for the Card Mistress? I didn't want to go back to sleep. These feelings confused me. But they only happened in the dreams, I felt nothing usually. That's the way I want to keep it.  
  
LIKE? I KNOW I DID THE SAME THING IN THIS CHAPTER, SCHOOL THEN DREAM THEN LITTLE BIT AFTER. BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY DIFFERENT! PROMISE!!!!!  
  
BTW! THAT MEMORY WAS FROM "THE DANGEROUS PIANO" WHICH I WATCHED THIS MORNING!!!!!!! TWICE!!!!!!  
  
LUV YA GUYS!  
  
I"M JUST GONNA EMAIL YOU!!!!!  
  
Lya 


	3. Remembering a lost soul

HEY RATS! I HAVE 5 REVIEWS! *CHEERS* YEAH!!!!! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING,  
  
I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU'S!!!!! *SMILES*   
  
LETS GO.  
  
WAIT! OMG, SOMETHING JUST HIT ME. IS IT MEILING OR MEILIN?  
  
Meiling hung off the arm of her boyfriend, smiling like mad. Her hair was done  
  
up extravagantly atop her head, streaks of red running through it. She had added a light blush to  
  
accent the cheeks.   
  
Her low hip hugger black pants squeezed her small waist, and her red tank showed off her  
  
ruby eyes. The black high heeled boots notched her up a few inches, so she was just the right  
  
height. Not too tall, not to small.  
  
Her boyfriend was walking around in a loose green shirt and baggy jeans. His blonde hair  
  
was sun streaked and big green eyes seemed to be constantly laughing. They greeted several  
  
people in the hall slowly making their way to Meiling's locker.   
  
Slowly the crowd they were chatting to disappeared leaving the couple alone. Meiling  
  
flicked the combination lock on her locker and sorted through her bag. She didn't notice a  
  
envelope float to the ground, nor her a guy passing in the hall pick it up.   
  
"Uh, Meiling? Was that yours?" Jake asked tapping his girlfriend on the shoulder and  
  
pointing to the guy. She spun around glaring. "Give it back, Yow" she growled "Just because  
  
your Jake's friend doesn't mean I'll spare you!" Yow rose his eyes at the threat and stepped back  
  
when she started forward, but Jake caught her arm. "He'll get bored. Just watch"  
  
Yow stuck his hand into the envelope and pulled out a letter and a bunch of pictures.   
  
With exaggerated slowness he looked at the pictures. Unable to help herself, Meiling came and  
  
looked over his shoulder.  
  
The first one was taken outside, beneath cherry trees. Three people stood grouped  
  
together, smiling at the camera. On the left side a girl with raven hair and big purple blueish eyes  
  
stood. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a wildly designed blue shirt. Lace, swirls and glitters  
  
decorated it. Her hair was tied up in pigtails, each reaching halfway down her back. (A/N:  
  
Tomoyo looks so CUTE in pigtails. I was watching cardcaptors yesterday ((what the heck! I was  
  
bored! I still think CSS is better)) Li's Calling. When they go to the museum! I mean she looks  
  
REALLY cute!)  
  
On the other side was a guy, with bluish hair and owlish glasses. He had azure colored  
  
eyes, and a sly, charming smile. He seemed to have unknown knowledge. He was dressed simply  
  
in baggy black pants and a white t-shirt.   
  
Between the two was a girl. She seemed comfortable with the two's arms around her  
  
waist as she in turn had her arms slung over their shoulders. She wore a short, white skirt and  
  
white sandals. Auburn hair was left undone, wildly blowing. Her tight, red sweater showed off  
  
her modest curves. Even though she was smiling, her emerald eyes seemed far off. Gazing into  
  
the past or future. One couldn't tell. She seemed everywhere but in front of the camera.   
  
"That's Tomoyo. She sent me the pictures." Meiling said quietly pointing at the raven  
  
haired girl. "And Eriol" she pointed to the guy. "And....." Meiling seemed to be on the verge of  
  
crying. He eyes had the far off look the middle girl held. "Sakura"  
  
Yow flipped to the next picture. It was of the raven haired girl, arms wrapped around the  
  
guy. ~Eriol~ Yow mentally corrected himself. He had been fascinated with pictures since he was  
  
young. How they could capture so many moments and emotions, telling the viewer about the  
  
people the picture was of.   
  
The third photo showed the auburn haired girl in a cheerleading outfit, short blue and  
  
white shirt, tank of similar colors enblemed with TS. The girl held overstuffed pom-poms in  
  
hand. She was smiling like mad, yet still seemed far off. Yow and Meiling were studying the  
  
pictures so closely they didn't notice another guy come up behind them. The guy waited calmly as  
  
they flipped through the pictures. Tomoyo. Eriol. Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura and Eriol. Eriol.  
  
Eriol and a shaggy haired guy. Three girls and a guy.   
  
In the last picture Sakura actually seemed focused on the camera. Emerald eyes shone  
  
with hidden pain. She wasn't laughing or smiling, just looking at the camera. Yow, looking at the  
  
picture, felt like she was staring at him. The picture was obviously taken at school, for the girl  
  
was sitting at a desk. She wore a plain blue t-shirt. Her eyes were the part that caught his  
  
attention the most. They were filled with tears and anger. She was clutching some sort of card in  
  
her hands.   
  
"Wow! She's hot! Is she taken?" the guy behind the two gasped. He shoved Tomoyo and  
  
Yow back gaping at Sakura. Meiling frowned, shoving him back. "Yeah she's taken." yanking the  
  
pictures back Meiling glared at him. "By who?" the guy asked. "Syaoran Li" She growled.  
  
Flipping her hair she took the pictures from Yow and stormed back to her locker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did you do it, dude?" Syaoran looked at the guy standing next to him  
  
emotionlessly. "Could you move" he ordered chillingly. The guy leaped out of the way, but  
  
continued to follow Syaoran out of the school and down the busy street.   
  
"I mean she's HOT. How did you snag her? How did she fall for YOU?" The guy jumped  
  
in front of Syaoran and stared at him. "I'll let you through if you answer me. Who is she, and  
  
where does she live?" Syaoran felt a stirring in his stomachs, something was trying to push itself  
  
into his attention. Calmly he pushed it back down.   
  
"Who?" Syaoran asked. He leaned against the wall. Whatever thought wanted to be  
  
noticed was strong. The emotion pushed at his head, giving him a headache. "Your girl. The  
  
redhead. Big green eyes? She is your girlfriend? 'Cause that's what that chick said. Meiling? She  
  
said the girl was yours"   
  
The thought demanded to be noticed. Syaoran gritted his teeth, at the same time  
  
wondering what the hell he was doing. "Sakura?" the name popped through his lips, without him  
  
consenting. Suddenly the thought burst through his mental barricades, and Syaoran gasped.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Your really brave Syaoran"  
  
"What?" Syaoran whispered, it was like knowing the script, but being unwilling to say  
  
and play the part.  
  
  
  
"I'm just saying I'm glad you and your training are on our side."  
  
"Oh. Oh yeah"  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
The guy was looking at Syaoran strangely. "I think that's her name. Where's she from?"  
  
Another part of him wanted to be noticed. Syaoran tried to force it down, but once again it  
  
answered. "Japan" Syaoran croaked.   
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Shut up Gaki! You don't know anything!"  
  
"Hey, don't call me Gaki! Your just a stuffed animal-"  
  
  
  
"Calm down you too!! Kero, Syaoran! Lets try and figure out what that force it......  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"Huh. Japan. That's really far off. Why are you here, and she over there. Long distance  
  
relationship working out so far?"  
  
  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"So what do you think of my new Card Capting outfit? Seriously does it suit me? I  
  
want your honest opinion"  
  
"Looks great, Sakura!"  
  
"Don't you sense that?"  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were not...not.....not a.....not a couple" Syaoran chocked out. The guys eyebrows shot  
  
up. "But Meiling said......"  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"I got it! I caught the float card and got back the book!" Sakura yelled, emerald eyes  
  
gleaming. She looked down and noticed how close to the edge of the bank she was. Swinging her  
  
arms around she yelped.   
  
I rushed forward and caught her hand. "Catch Tomoyo" Sakura yelled tossing the book to  
  
her as her weight pulled us both in. I sat up blinking, strewn over Sakura's lap.   
  
"This is why I don't study with girls"  
  
  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Darkness filled me as one last memory shot through my mind.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran"  
  
  
  
"I-I-I love you too, My Ying Fa"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling walked into her room, bag clutched to her chest. She threw herself on the bed,  
  
burying her head in a pillow. She could feel the pull, the box demanded to be opened. The was  
  
the day. The day She, Syaoran and Sakura's life had been torn apart. The day of the Void Card.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol hadn't felt it as bad, but even they were suffering. This was the day they had  
  
lost a friend, not in a physical sense. But mentally.  
  
Meiling reached under her bed and pulled out the box. It was a normal cardboard box, no  
  
writing or decoration whatsoever. She must have stared at it for five minuets, part of her asking  
  
why she had to do this. But she knew why. Sakura would be going through something similar  
  
back in Japan. Meiling closed her eyes slowly, breathing deep. She opened the box.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran! Are you okay?" Syaoran opened his eyes slowly, staring at the little girl in front  
  
of him. He was laying in the small front yard, his head pounding. "Sure Maeve" he groaned  
  
sitting up slowly.   
  
"C'mon! I know how to fix you!" Maeve tugged him to his feet, an amazing amount of  
  
strength for a small child. Syaoran followed her, taking one step for each of her two. He went  
  
through the hallway quickly only slightly feeling the dread of before.   
  
The little girl forced him to sit in at the kitchen table. Syaoran watched as with a flare of  
  
authority the girl sorted through the cupboards. "Maeve, are you sure you know what your  
  
doing?" He asked warily as the girl placed blue pills in his hands. "Yes. I care for mummy all the  
  
time. Besides, these won't make you sick like last time" Syaoran chocked the pills down, before  
  
staring at the blonde.  
  
"She blushed under his gaze and focused on the floor. "I shouldn't have given you have  
  
given you the peanut butter sandwich" She whispered. "Why not?" Sullenly the little girl pointed  
  
at a calender. (A/N. It's August 25 2003 right now. I'm going to pretend that is the year that  
  
Syaoran lives in normally. You know when he's awake) Syaoran stood up and walked over to it.  
  
He froze. "Oh shit" He whispered"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiling watched each of Tomoyo's Card Capting tapes one by one. There were a least a  
  
hundred hidden in that box and Meiling watched each one. She was eating chocolate ice-cream  
  
and crying at the old times. Watching Sakura and Syaoran hurt the most. Watching them slowly  
  
falling in love.   
  
She laughed, sobbed, quieted and cackled evilly at each scene. But her attention never  
  
wavered. She loved how when she was a part of the group everything got done a lot sooner. She  
  
really was a good leader. Kero made her laugh the most as he gave Tomoyo information on all  
  
the stuff she had missed.  
  
As the last Movie played itself over, Meiling placed each tape carefully back in the box.  
  
She, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo did this every year. On the one day Syaoran had been destroyed  
  
by the Void Card, they watched the old times. Meiling had given up trying to get Syaoran to  
  
watch with her. He just wasn't interested.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Back in Tomeda**  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sat on the couch, his arm around her. Sakura sat on the floor, her knees  
  
pulled up to her chin. Even Kero was silent, munching on popcorn. No one knew what to say.  
  
Eriol had tried to get Sakura on the couch, especially when the scenes were of her and Syaoran.  
  
But each offer was politely declined.   
  
Tomoyo had desperately tried to force Sakura to not watch the movies, she hated seeing  
  
her normally cheerful friend quiet. But all Sakura would say was "Why pretend what happened  
  
didn't happen?" Her words made sense, in a scary way.   
  
After the movie they would go through the photo album, look at each picture, watch  
  
Sakura sink a little more into herself each time.....  
  
What was is like for Meiling? All alone. Tomoyo had sent her some happy pictures of  
  
them and friends. But at the last moment, remembering how Meiling hated to be lied to, she had  
  
added in a photo of Sakura last year around the time they watched the video's. Tomoyo hated that  
  
picture, how sad Sakura looked while holding the Void Card. It chilled her.  
  
Silently she pulled out the album. Sakura moved closer, allowing Eriol to put his arm  
  
around her. "Okay. Here we go" Tomoyo sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed like a normal calender, days crossed off neatly. Today was Tuesday. "I don't see  
  
what's so special about this. I mean, it's a normal calender." Maeve frowned. "Look harder,  
  
Syaoran" Her voice was edged anticipation.   
  
Syaoran peered at the date sighing. "It says August 15 2003" He muttered, but Maeve was  
  
shaking her head. "Look again"   
  
Syaoran glanced at the calender, when something on it caught his eye. The date was  
  
wrong. It said.... Syaoran's breath caught in his throat.  
  
August 15 2020  
  
***HEHEHE  
  
I REALLY DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER.... BUT OH WELL.  
  
TIME FOR ME TO GO!  
  
LUV YA'LL  
  
LYA 


	4. Maeve's Time

Okay! I can do this!!!!!  
  
I am so on a roll!!  
  
***  
  
He was is the future. This had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. He couldn't be in the future! He was of the time long past. Swallowing hard, his mind became open and empty. He realized Maeve was speaking. Slowly turning he listened to her.  
  
"That's why it took you so long to cross. You weren't just crossing the street! You're crossing time. And why you got sick in the hallway. Your not of this time! Uncle tried to explain it to me one time. I didn't really understand. But there's no reflection because your not really here."  
  
Syaoran felt acceptance seep through him. He had been trained all his childhood by the Elders to listen to what happened, and accept it. 'Move on' they said. 'Accept it and move on'. The acceptance raced through him, stinging his brain.  
  
"I shouldn't have let you eat the food. It temporarily erases any spells put on you. Your under a spell right? It's addled with your mind. The jelly messed you up! But you'll be fine."  
  
Maeve smiled tentatively. Syaoran smiled back, a part of him whispering ~the spell isn't here either. In this dream world, the Void Card doesn't exist~  
  
Suddenly Maeve's eyes danced. "Oooooo! Daddy's coming back soon! I can't wait for you to meet him! My auntie is making a dress for me! I'll look so pretty! Ohohoho!" Maeve waltzed around the room, the picture of pure glory. Something stirred in Syaoran's mind. He pushed it down, feeling it obey. It mustn't be that important.  
  
Reaching out he caught Maeve's hands and pulled her into a foxtrot. The flew around the room, giggling. When Syaoran felt himself falling back into reality, he was sad.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran's eyes were blurry. His head ached. The ground beneath him was rough and sharp. He stared around, taking in the dim ally. The guy who had been questioning him about the Card Mistress had ran. He didn't want to be there when someone found the heir to the Li's knocked out. 'Coward' Syaoran thought.  
  
It was then her realized why he had awaken. A small gentle hand held smelling salts under his nose. Syaoran looked up past the bottle, the hand and the arm to the person's face.  
  
The girl couldn't have been more than his own age. She was tiny, with delicate features. Her nose was straight and small, calling attention to her emerald eyes. Bright blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was dressed simply in a red t-shirt and jeans. When she met Syaoran's amber eyes she leapt up and backed away, giving him space. She watched as Syaoran slowly rose to his feet.   
  
"Your Syaoran Li" The girl spoke calmly, a unknown accent effecting her Chinese. Syaoran looked at her, cold amber eyes assessing. When he said nothing, the girl jerked out a hand. "I'm Carmen" Syaoran shook her hand still expressionless.   
  
"When I saw you on the ground I was worried. I thought you might be dead or something" Carmen looked at Syaoran, interested. She blinked owlishly when he said nothing. "But you just fainted. I've never heard of a man fainting, or were you knocked out?" Carmen was chattering excessively, trying to ignore the cold feeling she got from Syaoran. Something about his wasn't right.  
  
When he continued to ignore her, Carmen bit her lip. "Well I had better be going. See you around!" She rushed off leaving Syaoran to continue on his own home.  
  
***  
  
"Mornin' cousin of mine!" Meiling dropped the milk pitcher that was clutched in her hand as Syaoran breezed into the kitchen. She had been staying with her aunt for the past few weeks while her bedroom was being redone.   
  
Meiling stared at Syaoran with wide eyes. Had he just said...... "I said Morning, hun!" Fa Ren said from the opposite door. "Why'd you waste all the milk like that?" Giving her cousin a small smile, Meiling began cleaning up the mess. How could she be so stupid? Syaoran hadn't said a cheerful 'good morning' to her since the first time he kissed Sakura. And Sakura wasn't around. Except for that one time Syaoran was NEVER cheerful with her, Never mind the whole Void Card. Fa Ren didn't even sound like Syaoran! Was she going crazy?  
  
Meiling sighed and grabbed her bag. "I'm not hungry! See you at school!" She yelped running from the room. She didn't notice that the first time since the Void Card Syaoran looked up when she spoke.  
  
***  
  
Sorry it's short!  
  
But it's important!  
  
Sorry I took so long@  
  
If you never saw the second movie, heres a pretty good summary of what happened  
  
http://www.geocities.com/st_nht/Synopses/syn_ccs_movie2.html 


End file.
